


[Podfic] We Spent Our Darkest Days Howling at the Moon

by greedy_dancer



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Stereobone's story. 

 </p>
<p>  <i>"I'm at the train station," Loki says. His voice is static over the phone.</i> Hipster AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] We Spent Our Darkest Days Howling at the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Spent Our Darkest Days Howling at the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298333) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



**Length:** 1:03:51 (no music) or 1:08:43 (music)

  


**With music:** [Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/?dzvfwwt4s9ycvf3) (65Mb) | [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?59ocar0pcyahekr) (63Mb) 

**No music:** [Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/?vw9v22ic2vwr9yp) (61Mb) | [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?iq72zvx395ce3y6) (58Mb) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stereobone for giving permission to record, and to [Crowthis](http://crowthis.tumblr.com) for letting me use on of her beautiful hipster!Thor sketches. Many thanks to Akamine_chan for saving me from having to make the cover myself! 
> 
> Feedback and concrit welcome here, on [LJ](http://greedy-dancer.livejournal.com/644060.html), [DW](http://greedy-dancer.dreamwidth.org/634384.html) or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/#!/greedydancer).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Podfic!) We Spent Our Darkest Days Howling At The Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388419) by [CatsViolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsViolin/pseuds/CatsViolin)




End file.
